Someone Not Calling Someone For A Week
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: Loosely based on "To Tell The Truth" episode, as you can tell with the title. Brock hasn't called Reba for a whole week, instead he pops in his girlfriend's house for a visit during Christmastime. Just a oneshot fluff! Thanks for reading and enjoy.


_Winter, 1979_

Wind was howling through Oklahoma all through the night and day. The sun had not risen when Reba's eyes blinked rapidly to the sound of her parents hustling and bustling downstairs in their little house. She stretched her body from the ball she had curled up in and Reba pulled the blankets higher up around her body, wondering whether or not she should roll out of bed anytime soon.

The nineteen year old was so glad to be home for the winter holidays as she stumbled down the creaky wooden steps with a blanket around her shoulders. As dimly lit as the house could be, Helen McKinney could spot her daughter's flaming red hair in a fog, even as it was tied in a careless ponytail.

"There's Ms. Lazybones," Helen smirked, as she fried eggs at the corner of the cozy first floor. She rested her hand on the railing of the stairs as she turned her head to the other room where music was crooning from the radio in the living room. Reba smiled momentarily at the sight and smell of the Christmas tree next to the chimney taking up about a quarter of the whole living room.

"Mornin', Mama," Reba went over to rest her head on her mother's shoulders, before walking over to collect the empty plates and mugs off the kitchen table, "Daddy already gone on out?"

"Already nine thirty, Reba, what do you expect?" Helen slid two eggs onto a clean plate and handed it to Reba, nodding toward the toaster where two pieces of hot toast were ready to be picked up.

J.V. McKinney came home to dinner around noon, as Reba was standing outside bathing in the maximum sunlight she was expecting all day long. She rubbed her eyes, allowing her eyes to enjoy the sight of the large plots of grass swaying to the wind. Weather in Houston, had after all, been completely different. Houston. The redhead couldn't help but let her mind wander to Brock Hart until she was distracted by the smell of tobacco.

"Daddy!" Reba was ready to leapt into his arms like a little girl as she sprinted toward her father.

"There's my old Carrot Top." He chuckled, patting her heavily on the back as she gave him a squeeze, "I missed seeing you ever' morning'."

"Oh Daddy, I've been off at college for two years now, you should be used to it by now," Reba threw his arm over her shoulder as they made their way back to the house.

"Some letters for you from the post office," He pushed two envelopes into her hands as the redhead grasped them in her hands.

"For me?" She whispered, mostly to herself as she caught the name of the addresser of one letter.

Brock Hart. The redhead stuffed both letters into her pockets without a second glance, heart pounding as she gave a smile at her father. Her whole body itched to read whatever it was Brock had written to her and at the same time, she had to keep her cool so her father wasn't going to question her on anything.

She ran all the way back to her room before she ripped open the envelope and pacing back and forth, Reba started reading the letter. She was muttering to herself, wondering whether or not she should read it or not. Brock had promised to call her during their winter break and up to now, had been a sincerely devoted boyfriend to her. It had been a whole week and he wrote her a letter? She scrunched up her face, deciding whether or not to read his letter when she could hear her Daddy's voice ringing throughout their tiny house.

"Coming, Daddy!" She yelled back, scurrying around before she dashed down the stairs.

"Brock…" She breathlessly announced, not sure if it was the running about that made her face red or not.

"Reba," There was a huge smile on Brock's face as his fingers drummed against the box he was carrying. J.V. McKinney looked from his daughter to the boy standing at their doorway with a frown on his face.

"Uh Daddy, this is Brock, Brock Hart." Reba stood behind her father, sneaking a smile at Brock as she stood on tiptoes to place her chin on her father's shoulders.

"Well invite the young man in!" J.V shoved his fists into his pocket as he turned to look at his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Reba mouthed as her father led the way into the living room as Brock let one of his hands wrap around hers and she shivered at how cold they were, "Your hands are freezing."

"No heater in my car." He shrugged, leaning to sneak a kiss on her cheek, as she dodged his kiss with a smirk. Brock only pouted and Reba leaned her body closer to his.

"What are you even doing here in Oklahoma? I thought you were going home to spend Christmas back home in Dallas."

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"No. They don't have _phones_?" The way Brock had heard it, Reba emphasized phone and that made him smirk. She was waiting on him to call.

"Hey I just wanna see my girlfriend, alright?" Brock laughed out loud as they stepped into the living room, Ma'am."

"Why who is this young man?" Helen glanced from Brock to Reba to J.V. before pouring some cider from the pitcher into a cup.

"This is Brock, Ma-" Reba found it necessary to create some distance between herself and Brock.

"Oh! So you're the boy Reba's been yapping about all-"

"Mama!" She wished she could wipe off that proud smile off of Brock's face.

"Well, have a seat, and Merry Christmas," Helen swung a mug of cider at him as she ushered to a seat facing where J.V. had sat down.

"Merry Christmas, ." Brock stumbled into an armchair as Helen bursted off with questions.

"What a lovely present! I'll put this under the tree," She took the box from Brock and walked toward the tree, "So Brock, will you be staying for Christmas Day?"

"Uh." Brock would have said yes. Yes. Yes. "No, I just came to say hi. I wouldn't want to trouble y'all."

"Well if Reba had told me earlier," Helen sighed at her daughter who only rolled her eyes, "It'll be no trouble, honey, you can stay here until Christmas! There's no better way to spend Christmas than in Oklahoma!"

"Oh boy." Reba muttered under her breath as Helen walked past her with a wink.

"So am I in trouble for not calling?" Brock finally let out as Reba shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're in trouble for not telling me you were coming to see me." Reba answered, leaning closer to sneak a kiss from him.

"So you didn't miss me at all?" Brock pressed on.

There was a demure expression on her face as she rolled her eyes and Brock pouted.

"You should have called me and asked." She laughed, all in good humor.

Wrapping her arms around her side, Reba watched Brock smile brightly at her and somehow, she was certain she was going to spend a lot more Christmases with him.

**A/N: Ooops. Was supposed to post this on Christmas but I just found this now. Well, enjoy. **


End file.
